The Prostate Biospecimen Core of this Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE) provides a coordinated, centralized and dedicated program for procurement and processing of biospecimens obtained from men with prostate cancer. Human biospecimens are one of the most valuable and unique resources available for translational at Mayo Clinic, Rochester. Mayo Clinic's goal of the Biospecimen Core is to collect spectrum of biospecimens tissue, blood and urine, from every prostate cancer patient undergoing treatment for their disease. Biospecimen Core will coordinate acquisition of normal and neoplastic prostate tissues, blood and urine for translational research. A portion of normal and prostate cancer tissue from each patient will be obtained fresh and stored frozen to provide investigators with DMA and RNA and the remainder of the tissue will be available in paraffin blocks stored at the Mayo Clinic Tissue Registry. The Biospecimen Core will serve as a resource of expertise, collaborative effort and service for pathology, immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization, laser capture microdissection, reverse-transcriptase polymerase chain reaction (RT-PCR), tissue microarrays and digital image analysis (DIA). The Biospecimen Core will provide an interface and be electronically integrated with the Prostate Cancer Patient Registry, Biostatistics Core and the CaBIG initiative. The collection, banking and use of biospecimens will be performed with appropriate patient consent, state and institutional approval. The Biospecimen Core will interact and collaborate with other Prostate SPOREs to promote resource sharing and integrate scientific projects of mutual interest.